Behind the Iron Curtain
by LetsEatPancakes
Summary: When the Soviet Union began eight nations were sent to go and live with Russia in his lonely old house in the desolate forest of his country. But when strange things start to occur could that not be the only tragedy waiting to happen? Rated T for violence
1. Chapter One: Arrival

-Author's Note-  
So this is my first proper _chaptered_ fic, and I _really_ hope it goes well. Hope you enjoy!  
By the way, each chapter is based off of a song and lyrics will frequently be mentioned through out the chapter.  
Can you guess which song this chapter is based on?  
-End of Author's Note-

_~Belarus' PoV~_

_It's different to what I remember_. Belarus thought as the car pulled slowly to a hault out-side the house. It was extremely different to the last time she had seen it. She remembered when it had been so bright and full of life - there were sunflowers growing all around the house; the windows were always open and the cool light flooded into the rooms of the house; she even remembered when there were a few farm animals scatered around and chewing on the snow ridden grass.  
It was so different now.  
Since the wall had been put up, and Big Brother had gained control over so many different countries, he had changed, and it seemed as though the house had done so too. The walls were blackened and the windows were tightly locked - the curtains drawn. The paint on the door was peeling off in strips and was extremely flakey around the edges. All the sunflowers were dead, withered and dry, their head hanging low and their leaves sagging sadly.  
_I'm the first to arrive, aren't I?_ Belarus thought as she slipped out of the car, removed her luggage from the boot and thanked the driver. The man nodded in a curt reply and fiddled nervously with the edge of his walrus moustache. He looked up at the house, a little shaken, and swallowed slowly. "_Strange..._" Belarus muttered to herself as the driver reversed out of the driveway and drove away, a bit faster than he should.  
When Belarus turned to look at the house once more, the door had been opened. Russia was standing in its wake, smiling widely on holding is arms out. Belarus allowed herself a small smile as she rushed to the door and buried herself in her brother's embrace.  
"Welcome home, sister." Russia muttered as he patted her affectionately on the back and showed her into the house.  
It was incredibly large in there, the front-room seemed more like the lobby of a hotel. The walls were plastered with an ugly light puce colour and were damp around the edges. The skirting board was lifting up and the chairs that scattered the room looked worn-out and tired.  
"The others will be arriving soon," Russia exclaimed, refering to the nations that were to come and live with him due to his control over them now that they were an unwilling part of the Soviet Union. "So let me show you your room."  
"Okay then." Belarus replied, following Russia as he took wide steps towards a large, spiralling stair case. He led her up the stairs and through many different hallways, each one covered in unnerving paintings of Russian rulers and bloody war scenes. Belarus held her breath, hoping her older brother wouldn't see the obvious look of discomfort on her face.  
"Here we are. You and other nations will sleep here whilst you stay with me, da?" Russia said, missing out some of the words in his sentence thanks to his not entirely perfect grasp on the English language.  
He opened the door for Belarus to look in. It was a drab room with patchy grey walls and an uncarpeted wooden floor. There were six beds scattered around the room, only three of them had sheets on, whilst the other had only a thread-bare matress and a pillow. She breathed slowly, the scene was daunting. The thought of living in this big, empty house was not one she appreciated.  
"Are you okay, sister? You seem kind of nervous." Russia crowched down to Belarus' eye-level and smiled warmly, his violet eyes shimmering in the half-light of the corridor.  
"I'm fine, Ivan...it's just...I don't like walking around in this old and empty house." she sighed, giving in and admitting her fear of the place, "I remember what it used to be like here, even when it was nice and bright and happy...the stairs would creak as I slept, and kept me it awake."  
Russia smiled and wrapped his gloved hand over Belarus'. "Then I'll walk with you. And if you have trouble sleeping because the house makes noises, it's just the house telling you that you should close your eyes and dream."  
Belarus smiled slightly, gripping her brother's hand. "Thank you."  
_Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong._  
"Aha!" Russia smiled and began jogging down the corridor, still gripping Belarus' hand and dragging her along behind him as a result. "The others are here! That means big sister Ukraine, and Latvia and Mr Estonia and Lithuania, and Poland, Miss Hungary and Mr Prussia have arrived!" Belarus winced at the names of the last four - all nations that she despised with a passion.  
_Bong. Bong. Bong._  
The door chimed again as Russia finally freed his sister's hand and began running ecstatically down the stairs in the same fashion a small child would on Christmas morning. He had a smile quite similair to that of a child also.  
"Добро пожаловать!" Russia shouted excitedly in his mother tongued, as he yanked the door open and threw his arms into the air.  
His smile faded when the door opened.  
Belarus peered over his shoulder, and realised why he had done so. She knew that Big Brother liked to see people happy and smiling, and what he was seeing now was most definitely _not_ happy and smiling.  
The Baltic, as usual, were shaking violently and Latvia was sobbing into Estonia's arm. Poland, who was usually always the one to say something funny to cheer everyone up, was leaning pathetically on Lithuania's shoulder and staring longinly at the ground. Hungary was clenching her fists tightly in on eachother and biting her bottom lip, her eyes were closed. Prussia showed no sign of the ridiculous grin he usually sported and looked tired and fed-up, his frown was the deepest of everyone's. Ukraine was standing at the back, her blue eyes glazed with tears and staring apollegitically at Russia as she attempted, in vain, to cheer everyone up.  
"Пробач ..." she whispered in Ukrainian.  
Russia shook his head a little and began to smile again, this time it was not as brightly, but welcome them in warmly none the less.  
"Belarus!" Russia called to his sister, who had retired to one of the old, thread-bare chairs next to the stair case, "Could you show the rest of my guests to their room. I have..._business_ to be tending to." he said rather coldly.  
Russia coughed and adjusted his scarf, spun on his heel and swept from the room in a blur of beige and white.  
Nevously, Belarus turned to look at her brother's guests. Ukraine smiled slightly and held out her arms in a scarily similair fashion to the way Russia had. Belarus, once again, gave in to temptation and wrapped her arms around her sister.  
"I've missed you Natalya." Ukraine sobbed into Belarus' hair, staining the pale blue ribbon that sat their with her tears, "Oh," she sniffed. "Sorry."  
"It's no problem, Katyusha." Belarus smiled and adjusted the ribbon. "Come, Russia says I need to show you your room."  
Belarus waved a hand, beckoning the others forward and towards the stairs. She couldn't help but noticed only a few of them (Estonia, Ukraine and Poland) held luggage, and even then it was only a small suit-case. Belarus herself had taken the liberty to bring a hold-all. Speaking of which, she couldn't actually remember where she'd put it. Something told her that she'd left it by the front door when she had gone to hug Russia. She would have to go back later to find it.  
"Well, here we are." Belarus sighed and showed the group the small room of which they all had to share.  
"There are only six beds." Ukraine fretted as she rushed into the room and checked every thing as though she was holding some sort of deathly important inspection of Russia's house, "And not all of them have sheets!"  
"That's okay Miss Ukraine," Estonia said shakily as he placed his bag by the side of the largest bed, "Lithuania, Latvia and I usually share a bed any way, so we'll take this one. That way there's room for all of us."  
Ukraine smiled thankfully, "Oh, thank you Estonia." Ukraine seemed calm for a minute, before, "But, what are we going to do about sheets?" and then she was flustered and confused all over again.  
"Here," Poland exclaimed and open his suitcase. He rifled through piles of clothes for a while until he pulled out a large pale green sheet. "Some one can use this, I don't need it, I brought loads of blankets too."  
"Oh! Thank you, you're all too kind!" Ukraine smiled and took a bundle of blankets from Poland's arms.  
It took about half an hour before everyone had a sheet on their bed and a blanket to keep them warm. Ukraine seemed very pleased with herself as she sighed, "It's so nice to be able to take care of people like a family again. I've missed being a big sister."  
"Hello! You are being needed down-stairs! Please could you all come down here, da?" Russia's deep voice emenated from outside the room. The large house carried echoes like a stray cat does fleas and his voice was easily heard despite the distance between the people.  
"Oh, you guys go on down, I want to took to Belarus for a second. Mr Prussia, please could you tell me brother that Nat and I will be down in a second." Ukraine asked. Prussia nodded reluctantly and led the others down stairs.  
Ukraine waited for a second before every one was gone. It was silent for a few seconds before she turned around and glared at Belarus, her eyes like dark blue thunderstorms.  
"Oh, сестра, you have no idea how angry I am with Ivan at the moment." Ukraine collapsed onto one of the beds and buried her face in her hands. "I want to tell him that this Soviet Union and Berlin Wall thing is wrong but there's an old voice in my head telling me to hold back."  
Belarus stared wistfully at the floor, thinking. What Russia was doing _was_ wrong, and a stop should've been put to it - but no one was brave enough to stand up to Russia. They both knew that in a few days, maybe even tomorrow, he would snap and this friendly stay would become a guilt trip full of verbal and physical abuse.  
"Don't worry." Belarus muttered, "Soon this whole thing'll be over and buried with our past."  
Ukraine looked up and smiled, her dark blue eyes swimming in salty tears.  
"Wise words, sister." Ukraine stood up and put her hands on Belarus' shoulders and stared dead-pan into her eyes, "Promise me this, okay? If I get angry or upset or just down right miserable about the way big brother is acting, _don't listen to a word I say_. Nothing will be different. All my screams will sound the same."  
Belarus nodded and hugged her sister tightly. She wished that this didn't have to happen. She wished her brother wasn't so corrupted and depressed thanks to his power hungry government. She wished the Berlin Wall hadn't had to be erected and change everything. She wished she _go home_.  
"Come on." Ukraine pulled out of Belarus' embrace and made her way to the door, "Let's go."  
Belarus nodded ad began to follow her sister, but not before she saw something pale flicker in the corner of her eye. She span around, expecting something strange or ghostly. But there was nothing there.  
Nothing except her hold-all lying on the bed.  
The hold-all that she had left outside.

-Author's Note-  
Ooh, SUSPENSE.  
So did you guess the song? If you didn't, it's 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men. One of my favourite song! ^^  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up soon!


	2. Chapter Two: Conversation in the Snow

-Author's Note-  
Meh, I feel stupid, uploading a second chapte right after I've uploaded the first. Anyway, remember to guess which song this chapter's based on!  
-End of Author's Note-

_~Prussia's PoV~_

The first thing that he noticed it that when you wake up the floor and walls seem to be covered in even more ash and dust than the night before and you almost feel as if you breathing in the scent of the chemicals that polute the air. Prussia wasn't even sure _how_ the house managed to smell of bleach and other such bad smelling chemicals but it did and it was horrible.  
Also, the house was annoyingly warm. Prussia guessed that because of the harsh climate outside (all the ice and snow and such) Russia had become accustomed to turning up the heat a lot to keep him warm. He had woken up several times through the night and everytime he was sweating rapidly and he felt extremely uncomfortable when he moved. The muggy atmosphere was suffocating - he needed air.  
Russia had been a lot more stern and cold when he returned from his 'business' the previous night and had explained the ground rules of living in the house.  
Rule 1: When going outside always bring some one with you, and ask permission first.  
Rule 2: You have unlimited access to the bottom and first floor, anything past that you are strictly prohibited from entering.  
Rule 3: Meal times are at 9 o'clock, 2 o'clock and 6 o'clock sharp. Miss the time, miss a meal.  
Rule 4: Never, _ever_ enter go into the attic.  
Prussia was completely fine with all of those rules, it wasn't as if he really had anything to do in this dump, except for the first one.  
The only other person awake was Belarus. Belarus hated him and there was no way he was _asking_ her to accompony him outside. Maybe he could wait for Hungary to wake up and -  
"Hey, ідыёт, I hate you, you hate me and we both need the air so I'm not asking you politely nor aggresively to go out side. I'm pulling a Switzerland and asking you _nuetrally_ if you would come with me outside so I can get out of this damn heat." Belarus snapped as she buckled up her shoes.  
She wasn't wearing her usual dark blue dress with the pin-stripe ribbon. Prussia wasn't sure he had ever seen her wearing anything other than that and seeing her in the dark grey trench-coat, a plaid ribbon instead of a pale blue one and violet gloves was confusing to his mind-set about how Belarus was _supposed_ to look.  
"Okay, fine." Prussia, unlike Belarus, had slept in his clothes and he felt incredibly unclean, greasy and creased. Never mind that, he'd just throw on a coat and a scarf so that the Russian winter didn't catch him off guard. "Where's your brother in this house, anyway? We need his permission before going out."  
"I asked him earlier when he came to check if any of us we awake yet. I told him I was going to wait for someone else to wake up. Unfortunately that someone was you." she explained and pulled a scarf out of her bag, wound it around her neck and made her way to the door, "Coming?" she said.  
Prussia quickly slid off of his bed and began rumaging around in the pile of clothes that he had brought with him. He hadn't bothered to bring a bag, just stuffed a few extra shirts, coats and things under his arm and prepared for a trip to Russia. It took him a few minutes before he managed to find a black coat and blue scarf that he quickly threw on and rushed out of the door.  
He was beginning to think that maybe he should've waited to go outside before he put on the coat as he was sweltering underneath the thick material and Belarus was laughing at him.  
"You should think twice." she mocked and clattered down the stairs in her hard heeled boots.  
"Look who's talking." Prussia tugged at the shoulder of her trench-coat, but then dispaired at the fact that the material was thin enough to ensure she didn't over-heat in the house.  
"I lived here half my life, everything has changed but the heat, I know how to dress in this place."  
"I see." Prussia replied.  
Outside was colder than the two of the would have hoped. _Oh that's just great._ Prussia though. _Inside's too warm. Outside's too cold._  
"Prussia?" Belarus said, closing the door and taking to wide steps into the drive way, where her feet sunk into the snow. "Do you think this place is a little...strange?" she turned to look at him, her indigo eyes glinting with fear.  
"...What do you mean?" Prussia followed her out into the snow, and she began to walk forward again - he kept following.  
"It's just...this place has such a curious atmosphere - it's terrifying me." Belarus began walking in small circles along the driveway, watching the way her feet fell into the snow. Prussia began to fall in time with her footsteps and considered her answer.  
"I guess it is a bit weird here. I mean ravens, snakes and cats are a bad sign in Russian folk-lore, right?"  
"Yes. Russia hates them because of an old story Ukraine used to tell him. It was about a boy, called Ivan coincidentally, who wanted to kill a snake that had brought an ever-lasting night to the land. There was a raven in it too, who was apparently not an evil character, but Russia is still wary of them. I'm not entirely sure why he has a disliking to cats though...that one's a mystery."  
"Well look." Prussia gestured to the area around them. Belarus look up and realized that there were ravens everywhere. They clustered in trees and above the house, they sat on the ramshackle out-house where wood for the fire was kept and on the telephone wires where they all cawed and crowed. There was also a cat sitting on the windowsill, its ash grey fur pale in the cold, morning sun and its lemon green eyes focused on the falling snow.  
"...I'm surprised Russia hasn't noticed any of this yet. The sight of these animals is enough to make his systems blow." Belarus shivered and crossed her arms over her chestm determined to keep in atleast a little heat. "Plus there's that horrible feeling of when you enter one of the emptier rooms in the house. They're colder than the other rooms and they're always really misty and dark."  
Belarus stopped in her tracks for a second and looke up at the pale sky, watching the ravens obscure the sky with their inky black feathers. "Plus..." she muttered, her voice shakey and broken, "Yesterday, when we arrived, I forgot my bag and I left it outside by the door. Then when I showed you guys your room my bag was on the bed, sitting there as if it had been all along."  
Prussia stared at Belarus in disbelief for a second - he opened his mouth to say something but -  
"Natalya! Mr Bielshmidt!" Ukrained leant out of the window on the first floor, waving her arms around, "Breakfast!"  
Belarus stood still for a second, even as Prussia made his way to the door, "Coming?"  
"I think I'll stay out here for a while." Belarus explained and sat down in the snow. She stared up at the ravens.  
Prussia looked at the ravens too.  
_It's a bird revolution I suppose._

-Author's Note-  
YO! So the song this time was Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Awesome song, awesome band. By the way, I want to give _so_ much credit to 'LittleAPHHeadCanons' and 'Soviet Head Canons' on Tumblr for all of the awesome material that I can use for my fics. They're both awesome blogs, you should go check them out!


	3. Chapter Three: Breakfast Blues

-Author's Note-  
I feel like a complete and utter idiot. I am SO sorry for all of the typos in my previous chapters. THERE ARE MILLIONS.  
I think once I've finished it, I'm going to go back and re-write this, then I'll delete the original and repost the higher quality, better written one.  
Well, here we go, remember to guess the song!  
-End of Author's Note-

_~Ukraine's PoV~_

"Oh! When is she going to come inside!" Ukraine cried as she stared out of the window whilst simultaniously fumbling with a kettle that refused to work properly. "She'll catch her death in the cold. And she's sitting down in the snow!" she sighed and slammed the kettle onto the side-board, breaking the bottom and sending shards of plastic flying across the counter. One shard landed in Latvia's porridge.  
"Oh..." he exclaimed, shocked, as he shovelled another spoon full of the thick, starchy breakfast into his mouth.  
"Ah, sorry dear." Ukraine apolagised weakly and plucked the shard from his bowl. "I'm just...very _concerned_ about Natalya. She's been very reclusive since last night."  
"And she hasn't come in for breakfast." Lithuania continued, biting into his dry, unbuttered toast.  
"Shame." Poland added, "Even with no, like, butter, your toast still tastes, like, totally great Ukraine." Ukraine blushed and thanked Poland as she once again attempted to get the damned kettle to work.  
"What were you and Belarus talking about out there, Mr Prussia?" Estonia asked with a hushed voice to Prussia who sat beside him at the half broken dinner table.  
"Oh yes, what _were _you talking about?" Ukraine said as she poured water into the (finally working) kettle. Ukraine could see the hesitation in Prussia's face, as if he wasn't about to say anything for a second, until,  
"Nothing much." he said. "Just how different life is going to be now." Ukraine and Estonia nodded in agreement.  
Continuing to busy herself around the kitchen pouring drinks and making toast and stirring the coldron of porridge, Ukraine couldn't help but notice that Hungary was sitting by herself in the corner of the kitchen staring rigidly down at the floor. Her usually bright eyes held a cold, harshness as they penetrated the floor and filled Ukraine with a sinking feeling.  
Pouring boiling water into a mug of cocoa powder, Ukraine pulled out one of the chairs from under the table and sat beside Hungary, who refused to pay her any acknowledgement. She slipped the mug into Hungary's jittery hands and smiled warmly,  
"You seem worried dear." she said.  
"..." Hungary said nothing, though her mouth opened slightly, she just closed it again, still refusing to look at Ukraine.  
"You know, we're rolling down an unfamiliar road here." Ukraine explained, tilting Hungary's head up so that she could look her in the eyes. "But you always got one of us to hold on to." a few of the other members of the kitchen began to gather around, taking seats beside or around Ukraine and Hungary. "Just know you're not alone."  
"I just feel so..._lost_." Hungary choked, it may have been a laboured act but atleast she was saying something. Ukraine was lost then, unable to think of anything else to reassure Hungary with. Nothing came to mind at all.  
"If you can get lost you can always get found." Prussia said. Ukraine turned and mouthed a thank you to him, he just smiled and nodded.  
"...Thanks." Hungary sniffed and rose from her chair, patting the blue skirt of her dress down in the places where it had become ruffled or creased. "And, um, thank you for the hot chocolate." she added, taking a sip out of the mentioned mug of chocolate flavoured beverage.  
At the moment, was a perfect time of serenity and peace.  
Until the door slammed open.  
Russia stood like an angry shadow in its wake and boomed above the clattering sounds of the poor quality washing machine,  
"It's six thirty, everyone out of the kitchen - breakfast is over."  
"But Ivan, Nat hasn't had her breakfast yet!" Ukraine begged, gesturing out of the snow specked window at the block of dark against the snow that was Belarus.  
"I don't care. She misses the time, she misses a meal. Just I said. Besides, she shouldn't be outside by herself. Now everyone, _out_."  
No one dared disagree with Russia and they all filed out in pristene order, fearfull for their well-being. Ukraine was half way to the stairs when she realized Hungary hadn't followed.  
She turned to see where she had got to when she noticed Hungary and Russia standing beside the door, Russia with his gloved hand clamped over Hungary's stiffened shoulder. Ukraine backed against the wall slowly and listened to what she said. It was an effort in vain as all she heard were heavily accented murmers and appauled curses in both Russian and Hungarian. There were only three sentences that Ukraine managed to pick out, out of every word uttered,  
"Pay no mind to the demons," Russia drawled, his voice crooked and broken.  
"What..?" Hungary held in an obvious gasp and her voice shook noticably.  
"All they do is fill you with fear." Russia let go of her shoulder then, and Hungary went sprinting for the stairs, thundered all the way up the and disappeared onto the first floor.

-Author's Note-  
Wooh, is it strange how this chapter is a lot shorter than the others yet I put more time into it? Well, anyway, the song in this chapter is 'Home' by Philip Philips (epic name by the way, dude) _yet another one of my favourite songs._  
By the way, I know probably _no one _is reading this, but would you consider giving me a radom chapter promtpt/idea/thingy? Just to get the non-existent viewers involved...?


	4. Chapter Four: Some People Will Go Crazy

-Author's Note-  
Okay, time for a longer chapter this time. Also, brace yourselves, because IT'S TIME FOR THE ABUSE TO START. Well...there's only a bit of it in this chapter.  
By the way, thank you sooooo much 'StuffILike' or something along the lines of that, for favouriting this story! You get an internet cookie.  
-End of Author's Note-

_~Belarus' PoV~_

"You're in a bit late for breakfast." Estonia exclaimed as Belarus came sauntering through the door, her hair flecked with snow and her limbs shaking slightly. She shot him a poisonous glare and walked straight past him to sit on her bed, where an open book was waiting for her.  
The pages were bent and ripped slightly at the edges - they had been immaculately neat and crisp when she had left earlier in the morning.  
"Who did this to my book?" she said, lifting it into the air with as little pressure as she could apply - not wanting to damage it any more.  
No one in the room said a thing, just gave blank stares. "Well it must have been someone." she hissed. "This was a gift from America before I left..."  
Poland and Prussia wolf-whistled from across the room.  
And instantly regretted it.  
"Sorry." they both said simultaniously and tried to avoid meeting Belarus' cold, harsh gaze. Ukraine leant over her bed and patted Belarus on the shoulder,  
"Don't worry, Natalya, I'm sure we can get it sorted out when we get home." she smiled and smoothed down some of the hair on her sister's head.  
"_If_ we get home." Latvia murmered from where he sat in the corner of the room, his legs curled up infront of his chest. Everyone turned to look at him then, their faces full of sympathy and pity for the teenager.  
"Don't say stuff like that..." Lithuania said, wrapping his arm around Latvia's shoulder. Latvia rested his head on Lithuania's arm and replied,  
"But...what if we can never leave Liet?" he was beginning to cry now, "I _miss_ home already..." small rivulets of tears were rolling down his cheeks now, dripping onto the bedsheets and staining little dots of dark purple all over them.  
"Oh, Raivis..." Ukraine made her way over to the largest bed where Lithuania and Latvia sat and parked herself beside the two of them. She wrapped her arms around Latvia and rested her chin in his wavy blonde hair. "Don't worry...we'll all be back home soon."  
What was left of the population of the room began to move to the Baltics' shared bed. It was big enough for them all to sit, besides, the warmth was comforting. The heating got turned down every day at 11 o'clock to 2 o'clock - between those times it was deathly cold in the house.  
"We're just a few sunsets away from home." Estonia soothed.  
"It's not like we're, like, that far away any way." Poland added.  
"We're all going through the same ordeal." Belarus muttered.  
"But we'll make it out together." Hungary smiled.  
"And in the end everything will turn out the way it should." Prussia finished.  
There was another perfect moment then.  
It was completely silent. The only sounds were the soft breathing of the huggers, the creaking of the bed beneath their weight and the sound of Latvia's sobbing becoming lesser and lesser. Everything seemed to have slowed down and quitened in favour of the almost perfect moment. If that had been the case it would have been simply magical. But as we all know - magic doesn't exist.  
"Oh, isn't this nice." Russia's voice drawled from where he stood, stoick and alarming in the door way. His hands were held stiffly behind his back, as if he were holding something there.  
The group of huggers pulled away from each other, but held onto the clothing of whoever was closest to them. The perfect moment seemed years away then, and everything they had felt was shattered and broken. _Gone_.  
"I would like to see my youngest sister and Mr Bielschmidt, if you don't mind." Russia galred angrily at the group. He really had changed. It was amazing what a matter of hours spent with his close to evil bosses could do to him.  
His usually neat and fluffy silver hair was touseled and greasy, fell infront of his eyes and was malting all over his scarf. His pupils were contracted to tiny purple specks and his mouth was curled into a malevolent frown. Well, seeing a disturbed Russia frown was better than seeing a disturbed Russia smile.  
Belarus and Prussia stood up and walked hesitantly to Russia, take nervous looks back at their fellow Soviets. The group on the bed frowned uncertainly and mouthed things like, "I'm sorry." or "Good luck." at them.  
"Why do you need us, big brother?" Belarus asked shakily, rubbing her hands anxiously over her cold arms.  
Russia snorted, "Not here."  
Belarus and Prussia exchanged confused looks before Russia grabbed them both by the shoulders and shoved them ruthlessly through the door. He slammed it behind him and all you could hear for a second was the collective gasp from the rest of the Soviets on the other side of the wall. "Down stairs." he mumbled and pushed them roughly along.  
Belarus and Prussia were quick to obey. Speed-walking awkwardly towards the stairs and clattering down them with much noise. Russia told them to sit on the green, plaid sofa at the back of the lobby next to a large potted pine tree. The sofa was hard and the fibres itched, but neither of them wanted to stand up. Not when Russia was involved.  
"What were you talking about outside?" he sneered, jumping straight to the topic instead of beating-around-the-bush like the normal, not evil, not crazy, not utterly disturbed Russia would do.  
"What life will be like now we live here." Prussia frowned, trying not to look Russia in the eyes. It was a worthless attempt. Russia reached out and slapped his face in his direction, so that they were eye to eye. Violet and red.  
"Now we both know that that _isn't_ what you were talking about. _Is it Gilbert_?" he growled and leaned low so that he had his eyes on the two of them.  
Very slowly, he lifted the arm that he had been holding behind his back. He smiled grimly as he produced the long, tubular objest. The pipe glimmered evily in his hands as he brandished it in threatening circles by his side. He swung it every time so that it came with in inches of Prussia or Belarus' face and sent the flinching or sinking backwards into the sofa. "Now, _what_ were you talking about?!" Russia yelled angrily, raising the pipe above his head.  
Nothing.  
"Okay, then - _have it your way. _" he growled through clenched teeth.  
Suddenly the pipe came down, gliding through the air at such a pace that neither of the two Soviets had time to duck or move before it landed with a sickening crack. Belarus gasped and Prussia held in a yell of anguish as he tumbled messily off of the sofa and onto the floor where his shoulder bled crimson through his pale blue shirt.  
Russia raised the pipe again, threatening to bring it down once more and inflict more pain.  
"_Stop!_" Belarus shrieked. "The ravens! We were talking about the ravens! Now _please_ stop!"  
Russia let go of the pipe and it clattered to the ground with a metalic rumble. He snapped his head sideways to Belarus who was trying not to look at the enormous stain of red that was coursing through the fibres of Prussia's shirt.  
"Ravens...?" Russia said to himself, his hands shaking.  
"Yes! Goddammit, the ravens! _Please_, it's horrible..." Belarus cried, trying to hold back her violent sobs.  
Russia frowned. His contracted pupils dilated until they were round and violet and innocent again. He looked terrified. Terrified of himself. His hands shook and his eyes were glazing over with tears.  
"I...I'm sorry...I can't...I..." he sobbed and clutched at his chest, breathing heavily. "I need to go." he gasped and ran to the kitchen where he slammed the door.  
The sound of the bolt clicking shut was ominous from the other side of the thin walls.  
As soon as Belarus was sure Russia could no longer hear them, she dropped to her knees beside Prussia and pulled him up into a sitting position.  
"Mother of God, are you okay? Please say you're okay - that was _terrifying_!" Belarus screamed.  
Prussia attempted to smile, but it was only the mouth, his eyes were screaming for help. He clutched his shoulder helplessly as Belarus pulled him labourously to his feet.  
"He can shoot me down, but I'll just get back up again." he rasped and sighed shakily as he hobbled over to the stairs, balanced on Belarus' shoulder.  
"I tell you, when we get back to our room my older sister will be threating over you so much she'll run out of tears to cry." the effort to try and lighten the situation was in vain, but never the less, she continued, "And Latvia will start crying again, no doubt - he's like that."  
Belarus' worried ranting went on until they reached the door the the bedroom, at which point her voice had lowered considerably. So much so that you _could_ hear Ukraine's threating.  
"Don't." Prussia said as Belarus reached for the door handle. She looked quizically up at him, "I don't want them to see me like this - they've been through enough already."  
Belarus sighed, "Don't try and act the hero now - okay. At the moment you're the one who needs saving."  
"That's - that's not what I mean." Prussia cringed as his shirt rubbed against the wound on his shoulder, "I mean, look at Latvia. The poor kid's been crying for days, I know that he hates to see other people in a bad way. This'll give him a heart-attack. And Ukraine's been trying so hard to cheer us all up, and then we greet her with this? And...and Hungary..." Prussia's voice trailed off.  
"We all know, Prussia." Belarus replied, trying not to let a smug smile sliver onto her face. He gave her a look of disbelief. "You don't want to scare her. Ukraine, Lithuania and I have known about your little crush on her for days now. It's the way you look at her - you really care. You're head over heals for her, Prussia."  
He smiled, with a little difficulty, but smiled none the less, and took a second glance at the door.  
"Well..." he said.  
"Shall we?"  
Belarus opened the door. There was silence for a second.  
And then the sound of smashing filled the room.

-Author's Note-  
I could only fit in one lyric from the song I was using - which was Titanium by Sia - but still. THERE WAS ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER. *laughs hysterically and throws cucumbers everywhere*


	5. Chapter Five: The Silent Voices

-Blech, I've decided to update because yet another person added this story to their favourites and who ever you are, MOTHER FREAKING THANK YOU, YOU ARE AMAZING. Anyways, should we continue with our story...?-

_~Belarus' Pov~_

"Mother of God, what _happened to you_?" Ukraine screamed, and rushed towards the two of them. Her hands spasmed madly as she hovered between sympathetic and horrified expressions. She tried to avoid looking at the blood stain that was growing more and more so on Prussia's shoulder but it was all too much.  
Belarus averted her attention to the other inhabitants of the room. Estonia had dropped a mug full of smoldering hot Earl Grey tea, causing the smashing noise, and Lithuania and Hungary were bent over the mess trying to prevent it from cutting or burnining any one.  
"Ivan." Prussia replied through a grimace as Ukraine lead him shakily to his bed in the corner of the room. "Ivan is what happened."  
Ukraine wiped her eyes, "My brother is...not in a good way after this controversy with his bosses. He never wanted to do all this to us...he didn't want to erect the Berlin wall he didn't...he didn't want to...Oh!" Ukraine burst into tears. Her shoulders heaved and she sniffed like a blood hound. Her face was riddled with mascara stained tears and her eyes were clenched shut.  
_~Hungary's PoV~_  
"Hey." Hungary exclaimed, shovelling the rest of the broken tea pot into a plastic bag. Lithuania tossed it into a bin and sat beside Poland. "Don't be like that." she soothed and sat beside Ukraine, rubbing her back gently.  
"I'm just...I'm so disappointed in him. And what he's done to Gilbert is just unacceptable and I didn't raise him like this and - and..._everything is just too much to take!_" Ukraine buried her face in her hands and wailed like banshee. Her gloves were soaked with her own tears and had become a darker shade of blue than they had been a minute ago.  
"Why don't you go have a lie down." Estonia lay his hand on Ukraine's shoulder and helped her climb to her feet, "And Hungary and I'll take care of Mr Prussia. Does that sound good, Katyusha?" Ukraine nodded reluctantly and climbed onto her bed side ways, hunching protectively over a pillow and muffling her sobs with it.  
"Hmm." Hungary sighed and turned around, Estonia leaning over her shoulder. "What did he do?" she raised a worried eye brow and scanned the immense ammount of blood that was smattered and splashed all over Prussia's shirt.  
"That pipe he's always carrying around. Hit me with it. It hurts like hell fire." Prussia winced as he attempted to move the shoulder. Estonia took off his glasses and wiped them with his sleeve,  
"I'll go get some bandages, I think I saw some in the shower rooms." he exclaimed and took off from the bedroom, his footsteps echoing down the hall-way.  
"Thanks." Hungary called after him. "We should probably apply pressure to the wound. Will it hurt if I touch it?"  
"I don't know. The only way to find out is try, I guess." Prussia replied, watching as Hungary leant forward and pondered on how to apply the right ammount of pressure with out breaking the wound further.  
"Found 'em!" Estonia reappeared in the doorway, waving the bandages around, "Funny...I could've sworn they were in a different place, last time I checked."  
"Okay," Hungary said, pressing down gently on the wound with her hands, "Thanks. Will you pass them here?"  
Estonia nodded and threw her the pack of bandages. Hungary nodded in reply and lifted the material of Prussia's shirt in order to see the wound properly. He grimaced slightly at the action, the excess material scafing the wound sharply.  
"Sorry." Hungary winced as she wrapped the bandage over the wound as carefully as her hands would allow. Which wasn't very careful, since there was a shirt in the way of the wound and she didn't have the guts to see the entire thing, so had to stick with precariously winding the bandage over the wound _and_ the shirt.  
"No problem...It just...feels like all of this is a horrible night mare. But when I wake up...the dream isn't done." Prussia replied miserabley, shifting around where he sat as Hungary cut the bandage with a jack-knife that she had pulled from her pocket (how she had managed to sneak that in without Russia knowing, he had no idea) an bundle the last bit of the scratchy fabric in place.  
"We all feel that way sometimes, Prussia." she said, brushing some of his snow coloured hair out of his eyes. "Plus, you should get a hair cut."  
Prussia laughed and raised his right arm to feel the wounded shoulder. "Well...I guess I won't be writing for a while, will I?"  
"What do you mean?" Hungary replied, confused, "I thought you were right handed?"  
"I'm left handed. But a couple hundred years ago being left handed wasn't exactly appreciated, neither was being albino. See what I'm getting at?"  
"Oh." Hungary said, "I guess that's why your hand writing always seemed to reflect your personality. I guess a lefty writing with their right hand is like a blind man trying to read."  
Prussia laughed again. Hungary laughed too.  
And it was silent for a moment.  
"Is he okay?" Ukraine popped up from behind Hungary, her face covered in black smudges from where her mascara had leaked into her tears. Hungary smiled and nodded,  
"If we ask Ivan if he has any pain killers and disinfectant so we can clean the bandages ones in a while, I'm sure Prussia will be fine."  
"Oh good." Ukraine smiled weakly, "I couldn't live knowing that any one of you was suffering. I'm too much of a Mother Hen!" she coughed a little bit and turned around, "I think I'm going to have a nap...too much has happened today and we've only just had breakfast."

_One Hour Later_

_~Prussia's PoV~_

Prussia was alone. Every one else was in the library talking and looking through Russia's extensive collection of books. Poland had suggested they 'go, like, exploring!' and picked out the library as the first place to a take a gander at. Ukraine had asked Prussia if he wanted to come, or if she should stay with him. He had denied her invitation politely. Hungary had insisted that she stay in case the wound got worse, but Prussia had simply explained that he needed time to think some things over. _A lot of things over_.  
Hungary was one of them.  
Belarus had said that she, Ukraine and Lithuania knew about his 'little crush' on her for days and it was obvious that he was head over heels for her. Was it _really_ that obvious? Surely if it was Hungary would have said something by now. Objection or denial, most probably. There was no way that she returned the affection that Prussia felt - and even if she did she would never admit it.  
Another one was this damned wound.  
It hurt like some one had dropped a red hot poker onto his skin. Every time he moved the material of his shirt pressed on the bandages and his wound became even deeper.  
Then there was the house.  
It was horrifying. Every aspect of the place set Prussia's senses on fire and his nerves screaming like fire engines. What was worse was the aura that the place held. It was just like Russia - dark and haunting, yet curious and seemingly innocent. At every corner on every corridor it was like the dark, musty halls became even mustier and even darker. And every time there was silence, there were whispers.  
Voices over his shoulder.  
As light as the wind but burdened with sorrows so heavy they sounded inhuman, ethereal and silent.  
_Под кроватью ...  
_There they were.  
Prussia had taken to calling them the silent voices. They spoke only Russian and Prussia, with his poor grasp on the loathsome (in his opinion) language, could never quite understand what they were trying to say.  
_Пожалуйста ..._  
But those words...those words he could understand. In their very quiet tones the Silent Voices continued to repeat the Russian words over and over again.  
"Under...Under they...? The? Under the?...Under the bed!" Prussia exclaimed, almost jumping up in pride.  
_Да!_  
The Silent Voices gushed.  
Prussia shifted slightly, leaning on his side and sliding his right arm under the bed. He felt around on the floor until his hands came across something dry and flat. Paper. It was folded paper.  
Moving around until he was comfortable, Prussia raised his arm and examine the paper. It was old and tea stained - no - coffee stained, it smelt like coffee. Prussia knew the dreadful scent all too well after having to endure hundreds of years of Austria religiously drinking the awful beverage. He opened it.  
On the paper one word were written in blood red ink.  
Чердаке.  
"What the hell does that mean...?" he thought out loud. The door clicked open. _Guess I'll have to wait and see._


End file.
